


I'll Admit it to Everyone But Myself

by Romi8675309



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, they kiss eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romi8675309/pseuds/Romi8675309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance have been locked in this rivalry since they first became a part of Voltron. But is there something more to it? Pidge seems to think so. So does Hunk. In fact, everyone but them can see that their feelings aren't just friendly rivals.</p>
<p>Question is, will they figure it out too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Admit it to Everyone But Myself

            “Lance, get back here!” Keith chased after the other boy, anger apparent on his face. “You’re going to pay for that comment!”

            “Like hell I will!” Lance laughed as he used the advantage his long legs gave him to get away from Keith. It was almost too easy, and Lance was sure to tease Keith about it later.

            “Lance!” Keith yelled after him as he lost sight of where Lance was. Keith got to a fork in the hallway with no clear indicators as to where Lance went. Keith cursed and punched the wall. He huffed and turned around, heading towards the training deck.

            Lance peeked out from around the corner and grinned. Should he have egged his rival on like that? Probably not. Was it entertaining as all get out? Absolutely, and that honestly made the whole chase better. Keith was easy to get riled up sometimes.

            Lance waited a few ticks before following Keith to the training deck. Except he didn’t go to the deck itself, he crept up to the control room. While you could control the room with voice commands and whatnot, you could also take control of everything from up in the booth. And Lance was determined to keep his rival on his toes. It may have been like poking an angry bear at this point, but hey, Lance wasn’t exactly known for his forethought. And Keith was just so fun to mess with. It was really just one of those situations that had to happen. It was just a natural procession!

            Lance snuck up into the closed off observation box and made sure to stay low so there was no way Keith would be able to see him. He peered over one of the consoles and saw Keith already getting ready to spar the robot.

            Keith’s jacket was haphazardly thrown off to the side and he was busy tying his hair up into a ponytail. Lance watched him, eyes following the lines of motion of his arms as they moved. He felt his heart rate speed up and his mouth go dry. Lance tore his eyes away and stood up, reaching for the control panel. He carefully selected the mode where the electric walls would be put up and flipped them on, snickering to himself. When Keith ran into the walls he’d be so angry, and Lance knew it was guaranteed to be funny.

            Except, Keith didn’t walk anywhere. The walls were up but Keith was in a pocket without any around, doing stretches. He sat down on the floor and moved into a split position. He leaned over and touched his left foot and Lance felt his chest tighten. He slammed the button that would activate the training robot. Anything to get Keith moving.

            Keith jumped up as the doors to where the robot was kept slid open and the robot dropped down. He drew his Bayard and activated his sword. He swung at the robot while calling out every command to get the robot to stop. None of them worked, as Lance had manually overridden him. Lance snickered as Keith ran around, blocking and striking the robot.

            “Lance?” Pidge had appeared behind him. Lance jumped about three feet in the air, whirling around to see them standing in the doorway.

            “Pidge! What’s up!” Lance casually leaned against the command console, hoping he blocked out what you could see of Keith.

            “What are you doing,” Pidge asked as they moved to look around Lance.

            “Just some team training!” Lance grinned, hoping it was as convincing as he thought it was. “You know, working better as a team and all that.” Lance was making his hand gestures over the top to distract Pidge from Keith.

            Pidge rolled their eyes and quickly hit the cancel button on the console. Lance made an angry noise as he chased them around the room. “Aw come on, we were on a roll!”

            “We?” They responded, throwing a knowing glance at Lance. “It looked like and awfully one sided training exercise.”

            “Hey, my turn was gonna be next!” Lance held his hands up as if to hold them at bay. “It’s what we do, we take turns!”

            Pidge cocked an eyebrow and nodded, “Of course, that’s your _rival_ thing.”

            “Yes, we are rivals, good job on noticing that,” Keith stood up to his full height and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes and pouted at Pidge. He opened his mouth to say something, but was very rudely cut off.

            By a fist slamming into his face.

            “LANCE!” Keith yelled, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. “Was that you?”

            “Was what me,” Lance asked, looking up at Keith from where he fell. “I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”

            Keith gritted his teeth and huffed. “Pidge, you can leave.” His tone was even and measured, and Lance’s heart sped up. Because he was a little worried about what would happen when Pidge left. Not because Keith was using a very deep voice right now.

            “I don’t think so,” Pidge replied, hopping up onto one of the desks by the front of the room. “Allura needs us on the bridge.”

            “Allura can wait,” Keith growled, moving to grab Lance’s shirt and pull him up.

            “No, I absolutely can not wait,” Allura said coolly from behind Keith. Keith froze with his fist raised, creating an almost comedic effect.

            “Allura, I-“ Keith dropped Lance and turned around, running his fingers through his hair.

            “Keith, I really don’t care,” She said, cutting him off.

            “Lance is the reason-“ Keith started again, but got cut off a second time.

            “While I do not doubt that Lance is the cause, I need you to listen to when I call meetings.” Lance let out an insulted noise, while Keith looked away from both of them.

            “Fine.” Keith stormed past them to the door. Lance shrugged and followed him, avoiding Allura’s angry gaze. Did Lance go too far? Probably. He was known for that. But was it worth it? Absolutely. Keith always gave him the best reactions and made any prank worthwhile.

            Lance made it to the bridge and made sure to stand on the opposite side of the room from Keith. He knew they’d get into a fight if they were too close, and he honestly didn’t want to deal with what Allura would say if they did. He was still trying to win her over, after all. It would be very difficult to get her to go on a date with him if she was angry at him. And with her temper? That could be scary sometimes. Not to mention she could pick him up and throw him across the room. Which, honestly? Kind of attractive.

            “Paladins, we have a new lead,” Allura said as she walked into the room with Pidge. She moved her hand and a star map popped up. It zoomed in on a cluster of stars and planets. “The Galra just took over this planet here and their forces are still weak. If we hit them now with Voltron, we can drive them off of the planet and free the people.”

            “Good plan Allura,” Shiro said. “When do we move out?”

            “We’ll reach the cluster in five hours.” She turned to face the paladins and glared pointedly at Lance and Keith. “And I expect _everyone_ will be on time.”

            Keith and Lance both nodded in unison, exchanging disgruntled looks when they realized what happened.

            Everyone went their separate ways after the meeting. Shiro went to warm up before the fight, Hunk and Pidge went to the kitchen for food, Coran and Allura split up to check out the ship for last minute repairs, and Keith went… Somewhere? Lance spun around, trying to see where Keith slipped away to, but he couldn’t tell. He didn’t think he went to the training deck since Shiro would be there. Before missions when Shiro trained everyone just kind of gave him his space to get into the mind space for the battle. It was an important time for Shiro.

            Lance shrugged and walked towards the kitchens. At the very least he could get whatever Hunk was cooking to fend off boredom for the five hours they needed to wait. He could always convince Hunk to make him extra food when Hunk was experimenting. Hunk was too nice sometimes, always bending over backwards to help friends.

            As Lance gets closer and closer to the kitchen, he starts picking up bits and pieces of a conversation.

            “Pidge, I don’t know why he does it,” Keith’s voice came from the brightly lit room. Lance pressed himself up against the wall. He had just stumbled onto the conversation of the century, and he could have some serious blackmail material from this. Anything he could learn about his rival was good.

            “He’s Lance, he never has a reason,” was Pidge’s monotone response.

            “I know, I know,” Keith sounded exasperated.

            “Just give it time,” Hunk said, sounding cheerful and comforting and it just was not fair how nice this guy was! “Lance will either get worse or better. No telling which, but there’s a chance it will end well.”

            Keith groaned and from the loud _thunk_ that Lance heard, seemed to have hit his head on the counter. “Oh goody,” Keith’s sarcasm was palpable. Lance was almost proud of him for that, but got distracted by the rest of the conversation.

            “He can be pretty thick sometimes,” Pidge still sounded very disinterested. Hunk laughed and agreed with Pidge. Lance pouted, making a mental not to tell them off later. He was not thick!

            Lance decided he didn’t want to go into the kitchen after all and stalked away. Once he got back to his room he shut the door and flopped on his bed with a huff. Lance wasn’t thick! He was very observant. He just doesn’t get the credit for the times he proves them wrong. Admittedly there aren’t as many as Lance would like, there are still enough to prove he’s not thick!

            Lance turned over, still very bitter about what his teammates said. He dozed off to sleep muttering about how Pidge and Hunk were jerks and how Keith’s mullet was stupid looking.

            The battle in a few hours would prove to be eventful.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO I'M WRITING A MULTICHAPTER FIC FINALLY!!!
> 
> Anyways, hope you all like this!


End file.
